


Instagramming a Myth

by andveryginger



Series: Mythverse [2]
Category: Forever (TV), Forever Knight
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of snapshots (ficlets and drabbles), capturing random events in a Forever/Forever Knight crossover sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparkling Personality

Nick flipped open the wallet, looking on his new identification for the first time. There, in bold print across his New York Driver’s License was the name he would carry until he judged it time to move on once again. “Nicholas Cullen?” He shook his head and looked up at the forger. “Aristotle, you can’t be serious.”

A grin twitched at the corner of the ancient lips. “Consider it a compliment on your _sparkling_ personality!”

Nick sighed. This was going to be a long incarnation.


	2. Perfect Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas shares his foodie knowledge while Henry learns a bit more about Natalie's diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to the Forever Drabble challenge -- prompt: caffeine -- that evolved into a ficlet. Takes place after the events of "Address of a Myth."
> 
> Posted _sans_ beta. Any mistakes you see are definitely my own.

Darkness had begun to settle over New York City as Lucas Wahl began signing out of his workstation. His last coffee of the day – a “zebra” latte from the new little cafe in Hell’s Kitchen, close to their latest murder scene – sat beside the keyboard, beckoning his attention. It was, he thought, a perfect blend of steamed milk; gourmet white and milk chocolate syrups; and one of the best espresso roasts he had tasted, this side of Prime Meridian. Sweet, but not _too_ sweet, it was a drink to be slowly savored, not unlike Dr. Morgan’s favorite scotch.

“What is that _heavenly_ smell?”

Turning, Lucas found one of the senior medical examiners, Doctor Natalie Lombard, removing her coat as she crossed the lab, draping it over her arm as she walked. She regarded him with eyes alight and lips curving decidedly lopsided. As she closed the gap, she inhaled deeply over his cup. Her eyes closed briefly in bliss before she looked back to him. “Please tell me you got that around here?”

He couldn’t contain the grin that brightened his features. It was always a thrill to meet another coffee enthusiast. “Sorry, Doctor Nat,” he replied. “New little place in Hell’s Kitchen… all the rage with my foodie group. I had a chance to stop by after we cleaned up a scene this afternoon.”

Nat sniffed again, tilting her head slightly to the side. “White chocolate _and_ milk chocolate?”

“Yeah – Ghirardelli, even. They call it a ‘zebra latte.’” Lucas drew in a whiff himself, taking in the buttery-sweet scent of the blended potions. “Perfect temperature and just the right amount of whole milk to complement the whole thing.”

“Smells like a thing of beauty.” Lombard offered him a smile. “Hell’s Kitchen, you said?”

“Off of 47th, just over by that old 24-hour garage?” He caught the confusion registering on her features and nodded. “That’s right… you’re still new to town.” Withdrawing his phone, he powered it up and began typing. “I’ll send you the directions.”

Nat grinned. “I’d appreciate it.”

The jingle of keys behind him caught their attention and the two turned, finding Doctor Morgan locking up his office. As he faced them, his thoughtful expression relaxed into a smile of his own. “Lucas,” he said, nodding. “Natalie – a pleasure as always. In early?”

Doctor Lombard shifted her coat to her other arm. “Thought I might get going on that paperwork backlog you had this week,” she replied.

“I greatly appreciate any assistance you and the night shift can offer.”

“Off to meet Jo?” Natalie asked. She unwrapped her scarf from around her neck, draping it with her coat.

Henry nodded. “And Abraham. Some… new production at the Majestic,” he answered. There was a slight grumble to his voice as he added. “I’ve been _commanded_ to attend.”

Amusement highlighted Natalie’s features as she shared a conspiratorial glance with Lucas before turning her attention back to Henry. “Jo? Or Abe?”

“Both, actually,” the doctor replied with a rueful grin. “I’ve apparently been spending far too much time in the lab of late.” He paused a beat, the angle of his head shifting slightly as another thought seemed to occur to him. “I presume that you and Nicholas are still available for drinks tomorrow?”

“And looking forward to it.”

A muffled chime sounded, and Doctor Morgan frowned. Natalie reflexively reached to her hip and unholstered her phone, glancing down at the screen. “Oh,” said Lucas, “that’s just me – directions to the coffee shop.”

Lombard swiped at the screen, bringing up the link and watching as the small device mapped it out for her. “Perfect, Lucas. I can drag Nick over there the next show we go to.”

“Coffee shop?” Henry regarded Natalie with a frown. “I thought that was… against your diet?”

“Ah, yes.” The female doctor replaced her phone at her hip before looking back to him. “It’s one of the few… _cheats_ I allow myself. My system seems to deal with it well enough.”

Lucas watched as the proverbial lightbulb went off behind his supervisor’s eyes. “That’s brilliant, Natalie!” Henry exclaimed. “We should do a full work-up on your –”

Natalie laughed. “Henry – I appreciate that you’re so enthusiastic to help me with my… allergies, but don’t you have a show to get to?”

“Right.” Doctor Morgan cleared his throat, pocketing his keys. He then ensured that the ends of his scarf were tucked securely into his coat. “Lucas – see you tomorrow; Natalie, until tomorrow night.”

“Till then.” Nat joined Lucas in watching Henry cross the lab at a brisk pace, arms swinging. With a bit of a laugh and a shake of her head, she then looked to the younger lab assistant. “How about showing me where I can find that backlog?”

An appreciative grin broke out across his features and he offered an exaggerated sweeping gesture with his arm. “If you’ll join me in your office, m’lady…”

“Why certainly, my dear sir!” Doctor Lombard laughed before leading the way on to her office around the corner.


End file.
